


Shameless Smut

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking Kink, all the kinks because I'm thirsty as shit, just pure thristy smut, man tit kink, smut in the time of quarantine, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Just a shameless smutty PWP to pass the time in quarantine and quench my thirst for kinky old men. :)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 64
Kudos: 173





	1. No Holes Barred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts), [kirschade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschade/gifts).



> It all started with a twitter poll by @kirschade about who had the bigger tits. (Side note: it's Jack, hands down) And then @prettyarbitrary and I started and then well, here we are with them making me all thirsty for some good old PWP. 
> 
> So have some with me and Quench Your Thirst. 
> 
> ((This didn't go to the beta reader so she doesn't judge my thirst levels, please point out my spelling errors.))

He was wearing the pants. The black, skin tight ones that he could barely fit his thighs into. Jack swallowed around the lump in his throat as Gabe strode toward him. Wait, no. Strode wasn’t the right word, there was too much swing to his hips— god those beautiful hips. The material of the pants stretched beautifully taunt over his thighs.

Gabe’s eyes were fixated on him, pinning him to his chair. 

“You,” Gabe purred, grabbing Jack by the collar of his armor. “Take off the coat.” 

“I’m working,” Jack said, knowing that the lame excuse never worked. But he had to put up some resistance.

“Now,” Gabe ordered. 

Jack shucked off the blue duster. 

Gabe’s fingers caressed the latches of Jack’s armored chest plate. “This next.” 

“You could do it yourself,” Jack offered, knowing the response. 

Gabe’s eyelids half closed and he goddamn _smoldered_ at Jack with that smirk that made him chub up. Gabe sat on the desk, thighs spread open for him. 

“I like it better when you strip for me.” 

Jack reached up and flicked the latches open. He pulled the armor off and dumped it on the floor. Gabe’s nostrils flared and his breathing increased. 

“You’re wearing the shirt.” 

Jack grinned as he ran his hands down his chest. “Yeah, I like this shirt.” It was a short sleeve black one, but made of ultra thin, ultra soft material that— 

Gabe’s hands reached up and grabbed Jack’s pecs. He let out a long, low moan. Jack shivered as the strong fingers kneaded his chest like it was fresh dough. 

“Mmm, easy babe,” Jack groaned as his pecs were squeezed again. 

“You like it when I get rough with your _tits_ ,” Gabe purred, squeezing each in turn.

Jack’s breath came faster and his dick strained against his pants. 

“Yeah.” Gabe leaned in so their noses nearly touched. “I bet these beautiful things missed me, didn’t they?” 

Jack nodded. He was rewarded with a squeeze and lift. A moan escaped him before he could stop it. 

“Mmm, love how you look with a boost. The way the fabric looks like it’s struggling to contain your tits. Gets me rock hard.” 

Jack licked his lips. “I-Is that all you like about me?” 

Gabe chuckled, his warm breath puffing against Jack’s lips. “Oh, they are one of my favorites. But I think I should visit some other friends too.”

Gabe’s hands left Jack’s tits, but the imprint from them would stay with Jack for hours. With one rough motion, Gabe shoved up Jack’s shirt. Obediently, Jack opened his mouth. Gabe gave him the hem of material to bite down on. 

“Aren't you just the prettiest like this,” Gabe crooned. 

Jack blushed, squirming under the praise and getting harder because of it. Gabe bounced Jack’s right pec in his hand for a moment before his fingers slid over the muscle to his nipple and pinched. 

Lava hot pleasure shot through Jack. He arched his back, moaning around the shirt in his mouth. 

“There they are,” Gabe purred, his left hand massaging the other nipple. “All hard and ready for me. My favorites.” 

Jack grunted, arching into the hands. Fuck they felt good. Gabe’s thumb and forefinger pinched and rolled, driving Jack higher. Jack closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from coming in his pants. 

The fingers vanished and a wet, warm mouth enveloped his nipple. 

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” he moaned, nearly letting go of his shirt. 

Gabe’s soft lips mouthed at him. The talented tongue flicked against his nipple, rolling along it, circling. Jack canted his hips forward, looking for some kind of friction. Gabe sucked, hard. Jack whined, twisting in his chair. 

Gabe didn’t show him any mercy. He sucked and flicked one nipple, then the other. Back and forth, back and forth. Fingers plucking one, mouth sucking the other. Jack whines grew in pitch. He was so swollen and oversensitive, and he had hadn’t even come yet. 

Finally, Gabe leaned back, tongue licking his lips. His gaze slid back and forth between Jack’s nipples. 

“Look at you.” He put his hand on Jack’s pec and gave it a playful smack. 

Jack whined like a needy cat. 

“ _So_ swollen and puffy. Mmm, looks like you could feed a litter of kittens with these.” 

Jack groaned, shame and excitement making him so hard it hurt.

“Bet I could make you lactate just sucking on your tits, couldn’t I?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jack moaned, squirming. What the hell was wrong with him that he _wanted_ Gabe to try?

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Gabe leaned back, putting his hands behind him on Jack’s desk. 

He let his legs fall open. Jack’s eyes slid over the massive bulge getting absolutely strangled in the tight pants. Saliva pooled in his mouth. He licked his lips as he reached out and put a hand on Gabe’s thigh. 

“You want?” Gabe rumbled, shifting, material sliding against Jack’s palm. 

His cock throbbed, straining against his fly. He nodded. 

“Wanta hear you say it, _Strike-Commander_.” 

“Gabe,” Jack moaned. “Please….” 

Gabe grinned, running his hand up and down his thigh, letting his nails scrape the fabric. Chills ran down Jack’s spine. 

“What was that?” 

Jack had to swallow several times before he could make his words work. “I want you to wrap your thighs around my head.” 

Gabe kicked up one leg— careful not to bash in Jack’s skull with the steel reinforced boot— and hooked it over Jack’s shoulder. With a pitiful whine, Jack pressed his face into the meat of Gabe’s thigh, inhaling. 

He smelled like musk and sweat. Jack’s eyes rolled back into his head. He pressed his cheek against the material, rubbing his face against it. It was the perfect mix of coarse and soft. He sank his teeth in. 

Gabe grunted, back arching as Jack trailed more love-nips up to his hip. 

“Want the other one,” Jack babbled into the joint between Gabe’s pelvis and leg. “Want you wrapped around me.” 

Gabe pulled his leg up, putting his foot on Jack’s thigh. “You want it?” 

Jack nodded, turning his head to bite the thigh he did have. 

“What do you say, Jack?” 

“Need it,” Jack whined. “Need you. Please, Gabe. Please wrap your fucking beautifully fat thighs around my head and squeeze.” 

Gabe reached down and grabbed a fist full of Jack’s hair. His other leg slung over Jack’s shoulder, crossing at the ankles to make a solid vice. 

Jack sucked in a breath as his entire world became Gabe. The fat thighs pressed against him, putting wonderful pressure on his ears and neck. Panting, Jack groped at his pants. His dick sprang up the second it had the room. Jack grabbed his cock, already fucking drooling everywhere, and pumped himself.

“That desperate already?” Gabe chuckled, squeezing. 

Jack mewled, back arching, dick thrusting into his fist. He dug the fingers of his free hand into Gabe’s thigh hard enough to leave a bruise in his flawless brown skin. Knowing the Black Ops Commander’s glorious thighs were going to be marked through the pants made a spurt of cum splatter against the armor discarded on the floor. 

Gabe shifted his legs, letting his thighs slide against Jack’s face. He could cry he was so hard. 

“Gabriel!” he moaned, smashing his face into the meat of the thigh until it was hard to breath. He stroked harder, faster, cock wet with cum. 

The pressure increased around him. Gabe’s fingers curled into claws as he forced Jack’s face in deeper. 

With a muffled shout, colored dots dancing in front of his eyes, Jack came. Rope after rope of cum spattered on the armor and floor as Jack’s hips jerked, fist coated in spend. 

Finally, the pressure around his head released and Jack could take a gulp of air easily. 

“Did you just cum all over your Strike-Commander armor?” Gabe asked.

“Hmm, yeah,” Jack muttered, rubbing his face all over the thick thighs, savoring how they smelled even muskier now. 

“Thought I was going to get a blowjob,” Gabe muttered. 

“Bear with me,” Jack slurred, reaching up and holding Gabe’s thighs with both hands. He rubbed his cheek against one, then the other, dick getting hard again. “Squeeze my head like a melon baby.” 

Gabe jerked Jack head up by his hair. Jack gasped, blinking in the light. Roughly, Gabe grabbed Jack by the elbow and hauled him out of his chair. Jack groaned as he was man-handled into Gabe’s lab. 

“Just gonna make me have to fucking deposit you on my dick,” Gabe snarled. 

“Yeah,” Jack breathed, grabbing at Gabe’s belt. He ripped open Gabe’s pants. The girthy, fat cock sprang up to meet his hand. 

Gabe yanked down Jack’s pants to his knees. One hand grabbed his butt as the other smacked an ass cheek. 

“Fuck!” Jack hissed, arching his back at the sting. He thrust his ass into the massive hands that kneaded him just as roughly as they had his tits. “Again!”

Gabe buried his mouth in the crook of Jack’s neck, licking, kissing, biting every inch of skin he could. He smacked one ass cheek, then the other, alternating back and forth until Jack was sure he wasn’t going to be able to sit for hours.

“Love your fat ass,” Gabe gasped, hands squeezing. “So fucking perky. Bounce a fucking coin off it it’s so hard.” His nails raked over the swells of his cheeks before grabbing them again. “Fucking barely fits in my hands. Gonna bury my fat cock so deep in this ass you're gonna taste my cum in the back of your throat.” 

Jack whined, spattering cum on Gabe’s abs. Jack pulled off his shirt, wrapped both arms around Gabe’s neck, and jammed his gasping face between the puffy, swollen tits. 

Gabe moaned, mouth latching onto one of the nipples and sucking. Jack whined, running his hands over the buzz cut, relishing every fucking flick of that sinful tongue. Gabe fisted Jack’s cock, pumping him roughly. Jack cried out, pressing Gabe’s face into his chest. 

“Yes! Fuck yes!” 

Gabe swiped his thumb over the head, wiping away the cum before reaching between Jack’s legs and pressing it into his hole. 

Jack bucked against the fat intrusion, panting and whining like a barn cat in heat. After only a moment of stretching, Gabe grabbed Jack by the hips and yanked him down onto his cock. Jack spread his legs to make more room as Gabe fucked up into him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Gabe gasped, punctuating each swear with a smack on Jack’s ass. 

Jack thrust down into each stroke, burying Gabe deep inside of him. His buttcheecks stung, his hole was stretched to its limit, and Gabe had a nipple in his mouth, sucking like his life depended on it. Jack let his head fall back and moaned up the ceiling. 

Gabe moaned, put a hand on Jack’s hip, buried himself inside of him, and came. Jack stuffed Gabe’s face into his chest as he rode out every gush of cum that filled him. Gabe groaned and came one last time before going slack in Jack’s arms. 

Jack was stuffed to the gills. He kissed Gabe’s temple and sighed. Gabe leaned back, dopey smile on his handsome face. Jack draped himself over Gabe’s chest, cum dribbling out of his hole. Idly, Gabe ran a hand down Jack’s back, resting it on the swell of his ass. 

“Seriously,” he sighed. “Love your ass. I’m gonna cum on your fat tits next.” 

Jack shivered, dick chubbing up again. He pressed it against Gabe’s hip. “Then I get to cum on your fat thighs.” 

Gabe squeezed the asscheek in his hand roughly, making Jack arch his back. “Deal.” 

  
  



	2. A Tale of Two Titties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make the chapter titles bad porn puns? Yes. Yes I did. 
> 
> Hi. Still high-key thirsty for Jack and Gabe don't mind me, just getting out more tit-thigh-ass kinks out of my system. Please enjoy even LESS of a plot in this chapter then there was in the last one. :)
> 
> Still not beta read because my beta reader doesn't need to know how thirsty I am and the 0 chill I currently have.

“Get on the couch,” Jack demanded. 

“What are you going to do if I say no?” 

Jack pressed a hungry kiss to Gabe’s teasing lips. “Do you want to say no?” 

“Depends what you’re going to do to me.” 

“Gonna come all over your fat thighs like you promised.” 

Gabe damn near purred. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” 

“Get on the couch,” Jack repeated. 

“Gotta let me up for that.” He caressed Jack’s ass, thumb dipping into the cleft between the cheeks. “Not sure I want to move.” 

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to the shell of Gabe’s ear. “Horny for you, babe. Let me fuck those pretty thighs. Then when I can’t see straight— ” He bit Gabe’s earlobe and tugged. 

Gabe gasped, back arching, stuffing his half hard cock deeper into Jack’s ass. 

“Then I’m gonna get on my back and watch you fuck yourself stupid until you paint my tits in cum.” 

Gabe groaned, fingers curling into claws that scarped down Jack’s asscheeks. Cum squelched, oozing out Jack’s hole and down his thighs. 

“Shit, Jack. You’ve got such a dirty mouth.” 

“I’ll say. It’s eaten you out more times than I can count.” 

Gabe smacked Jack’s ass. “Get off me before I just fuck you again.” 

Jack chuckled and pulled himself off Gabe and the desk. He offered a hand and helped Gabe to his feet. He looked good, shirt rucked up, pants open, dick out, but still fully dressed. Shit, it was hot when Gabe fucked with his clothes on. Jack ate up the sight of the unflappable commander with ruffled feathers. 

“What are you looking at?” Gabe rumbled in that half growl, half moan that only came out when he was horny. 

“One sexy beast,” Jack rumbled, hiking his pants up over his ass, but leaving them open. 

Gabe scoffed at him, running a hand down Jack’s chest, fingers just skimming a nipple. “Sweet talker.” 

“Now,” Jack growled. “Get on the couch.” 

“Sir, yes, Sir,” Gabe mocked, turning and taking a step away. 

Jack drew back and cracked his palm across Gabe’s ass. Gabe stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder, beautiful brown eyes smoldering. 

“You’re going to pay for that, blondie.” 

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Jack squeezed that firm ass, relishing the hiss it drew out of Gabe. The ass was firm under his hand, and his cock lifted. “Couch.” 

Gabe strut toward the couch, hips swinging more than they had any right to. That hourglass figure was just too beautiful. Jack wanted to grab those hips and fuck Gabe into the wall. And he would. After. 

“Where do you want me?” 

“Ass on the arm. Back on the cushions.” 

Gabe chuckled, but did as he was told. “I know exactly what you’re going to do.” He rested his ass on the arm and flopped back, arms above his head. 

“Do you?” Jack growled, pressing himself between those long legs. 

“Know every move you’re going to make before you make it,” Gabe purred. He wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist. 

“Mm, close.” Jack slid his hands under Gabe’s knees. “But I’m too horny  _ just _ to fuck you.”

Gabe’s nostrils flared and his eyelids drooped. “Oh? What did you have in mind?” 

Jack lifted one of the long legs that seemed to go on forever. It would be amazing to have Gabe’s thighs around his head again, but his dick wanted in on that action. He put Gabe’s ankles on his shoulders. He pressed his hips forward, rubbing his half-hard cock against the back of the black-clad thighs. 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Gabe adjusted, spreading his legs just enough to leave a gap. “I like where this is going.” 

Jack could only grunt in response. Slowly, he pressed his cock into the gap between the thighs. The material slid against his super heated skin. Gabe flexed. His thighs tightened around Jack.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned. Cock nestled comfortably, Jack ran his hands down the outside of his thighs. 

Gabe arched his back, thighs tightening again as he moaned. Jack dug his fingers into the material, watching the flesh dimple around his fingers. Slowly, he pulled his hips back, dragging his cock out. Pleasure sparkled along his nerves. He pushed back in, hypnotized by his dick vanishing between the pillowy thighs. 

“Simple man, simple pleasures,” Gabe said, reaching one hand up and running his fingers around the head that poked out.

Jack grunted, pressing until his hips were flush with the back of the thighs. Gabe rubbed a circle around the slit. Jack pulled back again, the material already wet from him leaking all over it. He pushed back in, rougher this time, the pants dragging against his cock in the best way. The thighs enveloped him, squeezing around him. 

“Shit.” 

“Close to blowing your load already?” Gabe asked, smiling lazily up at him. His dick was hard, resting against his abs, leaving a pool on them. 

“When you look like this I am,” Jack grunted, dragging his cock back, then pressing it back in. “Don’t know if I like fucking your hole or your thighs better.” 

Gabe chuckled as he gave Jack’s leaking head a flick. “I’m good with both.” 

Jack gripped harder, thrusting faster. The black material grew shiny and slick, letting him slide through faster. Gabe shifted, pressing his calves against Jack’s head and neck. The cold metal of his boots sent a chill down Jack’s spine. His hips stuttered in their rhythm. Gabe crossed his ankles behind Jack’s head and squeezed. 

“Fuck!” Cum drooled out of his slit, oozing it’s way down Gabe’s thigh. 

“What are you waiting for, Jack?” Gabe purred, squeezing his thighs, then his calves. “I want to watch you lose your shit between my thighs.” 

Jack moaned, thrusting faster. “Wanta savor this,” he managed to growl out. His balls were full and ready to blow, but he wanted more. 

Gabe moaned, bonelessly draped over the couch, still dressed, cockhead nudging the hem of his tight shirt. Fucking hell he was gorgeous. And he’d look even better drenched in Jack’s cum. Gabe tightened his legs against Jack’s head, squeezing. Jack whined

“Fuck! I’m gonna— ” Jack kept thrusting until the second he was going to shoot. He pulled Gabe’s legs apart and pressed himself against one thigh. 

He came, splattering the black pants in a stream of white. With a groan, he let go of the thigh and fisted his cock, pumping twice. He turned his hips and blew his load on the other thigh. 

Stars danced in front of his eyes as he pressed his cock against Gabe, one more shot going off in a ropy white splash. He sagged against the couch for support. 

Gabe let his legs fall open, displaying his white painted thighs for Jack. Fuck they looks good. Thick, taunt muscles with Jack’s claim splattered all over them like a Jackson Pollock painting. A part of him wanted the whole base to see Gabe like this, blissed out, claimed, for Jack and Jack alone to enjoy. Another, part of him cackled knowing the team would be in here for orders, never knowing their black ops commander had his pretty thighs fucked right where they were sitting.

“You always do love admiring your handy work,” Gabe said. 

Caught staring, Jack rubbed the back of his neck with a hand and chuckled. “Can’t help it. You’re too beautiful.” 

Gabe gave him a bemused look. “And you’re always sappy after you cum.” 

“You love it,” Jack said, smiling. “And you love to get cuddled after.”

“No cuddles yet,” Gabe purred, “it’s my turn.” 

Jack nodded, sliding himself out from between the deadly legs. Gabe rolled off the couch. 

“But I wannta.” Jack reached out, pulling Gabe to him and planting a kiss on his lips. “Want to cuddle you up and cradle your face in my tits.” 

Gabe put a hand on Jack’s chest, fingers wrapping around the dog tags. “You know what would be even more fun?” 

“What?” 

Gabe pushed forward. He whipped a leg out, hooking an ankle around Jack’s and yanked it out from under him. Jack toppled backwards, barely able to break his fall with his hands. A heavy weight dropped onto his chest, forcing him flat on his back. 

Gabe towered over him, thigh spread to either side of Jack’s waist, balls resting on Jack’s abs, blood-heavy cock full and pointing at his lips. 

“You, on your back,” Gabe said, hands pushing aside the dog tags and drifting down to Jack’s pecs. “And at my mercy.” 

Jack grinned, running his hands up the powerful thighs. “What are you going to do with me?” 

Gabe’s hands squeezed, pushing Jack’s pecs together. “Gonna fuck the shit out of your tits until they’re covered in my cum.” 

Jack shivered. Gabe massaged Jack’s chest, eyes following the sway like he was hypnotized. Jack dug his fingers into Gabe’s thighs. 

“That all you got? Though you were gonna fuck my tits, not look at them.” 

“That big mouth is just begging to be stuffed full of something to make it shut up.” 

Jack licked his lips. He was dying for a taste. “I wouldn’t mind something big and juicy stuffed in my mouth.” 

“Later,” Gabe promised. He grinned. “Or maybe both.” He relaxed his grip slightly. 

Jack groaned as his pecs parted, but Gabe’s hands kept them cupped so there was a small channel between them. Slowly, Gabe shifted his hips forward. His thick head pressed between the pecs. Slowly, it pushed through and out the top. Jack lifted his head. 

Gabe looked even more enormous than usual, deliciously close. Jack opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out. The tip just barely managed to touch the head. Gabe groaned and pulled back. The cock withdrew, leaving a wet trail behind. It pushed back in, easier this time. Jack greeted it with another lick. Gabe pulled back, then pushed in. More cum leaked between his pecs. The cock squelched as it was pulled back. 

“So good,” Gabe groaned, fingers digging in, pressing the pecs together around his dick. “You have the best tits, Jack. Big and soft. Perfect cock holders.” 

Jack groaned and Gabe pushed in again. The cock-head was shiny and leaking all over. Jack opened his mouth. Gabe forced himself forward until his balls hit the bottom of Jack’s pecs and the cock head pressed to his lips. 

With a groan, Jack opened his mouth and wrapped it around the head. Gabe grunted, giving several short, hard thrusts into Jack’s mouth, filling it with pre-cum. Jack gasped when Gabe withdrew. He panted, cock rock hard again, cum dripping from his lips. 

Gabe looked positively debauched. Sweat beaded on his brow. His flawless abs flexed with each thrust. The beautiful brown eyes were half closed, gaze shifting between Jack’s chest and his mouth. 

Jack lapped at the cock every time it came in reach, dragging another moan out of Gabe. His fingers kneaded Jack’s chest, a spurt of cum splattering on Jack’s collarbone. 

“Come on, Gabe,” Jack purred, smacking one thigh. “You’re close. Blow your load all over my tits.” 

Gabe grunted, eyes rolling back, another spurt of come slicking Jack’s chest. “Fuck!”

His trusts came faster, rougher. Jack let his head fall back. Gabe grunted and let out a stifled moan, body shuddering. A hot stream splashed on Jack’s chest. He arched his back, toes curling. Another stream caught him on the chin and cheek. 

“Fuck!” he moaned. 

A third rope of cum erupted between his pecs and finally, Gabe stilled. His breathing came fast. Jack looked up at him. Their gazes locked. Slowly, Jack ran his tongue over his lips. The tangy bite of salt met his taste buds as he licked away the spend on his lips. Gabe’s nostrils flared as he sucked in a noisy breath. 

“How do I taste?” 

Jack grinned. “Delicious. Only makes me want to suck you off more.”

Gabe chuckled. “You got to cum three times and you're not satisfied?” 

“Never,” Jack said, lifting his hips. His hard cock pressed against the ass of Gabe’s pants. 

Gabe smacked on of Jack’s pecs, watching it jiggle. “Won’t even let me enjoy you like this for a few minutes.” He pushed himself onto his knees, sliding his pants down. 

Jack sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the blue base of the plug stuffed in Gabe’s hole. 

“Good thing I came prepared.” He reached between his legs and tugged on the plug. It popped out with a wet squelch, leaving a wet, stretched hole vacant. 

“Oh shit,” Jack breathed. 

Gabe reached back, gave Jack’s cock a few rough tugs before guiding it to his entrance and sitting on it. Jack almost yelped as his entire cock was swallowed down in one smooth stroke. 

“Fuck!”

Gabe grunted, bucking his hips. “Don’t know why I indulge you every time,” he said, breathless.

“Because you love me,” Jack shot back, grinning.

Gabe slapped one of Jack’s pecs. He hissed, the sting shooting through his nerves and making fireworks burst behind his eyeballs. 

“I love that you are an irredeemably horny bastard with huge cock.” 

Jack winked at him. “Still love me.” 

Gabe leaned back, one hand on Jack’s hip, the other on his cum-splattered chest. “Shut up.” He fucked himself on Jack’s cock, arching his back, and taking Jack up to the hilt with each thrust. 

Jack moaned, grabbing Gabe’s hips, trying to steady them. Gabe just thrust harder, rocking them back and forth. The cheap carpet scraped at Jack’s shoulder blades and ass. 

“Can’t believe you got everything big,” Gabe rumbled, arching his back. “Big tits, big ass, big cock.” 

“You’re a lucky man,” Jack grunted back, balls aching to release. He pressed his hips up against Gabe’s ass, driving himself deeper. 

Gabe’s whole body shivered and another splatter of cum landed on Jack’s abs and chest. Panting, Jack rolled with Gabe’s wild thrusting, striking his prostate over and over again. Jack held it together for another minute before his back arched and his whole body seized up. He emptied his load into Gabe’s ass. 

With a moan, he came again, this time, with Gabe’s shout accompanying the hot splash of cum against Jack’s chest. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Gabe moaned, thrusting through their shared orgasm until Jack’s cock was wrung dry for every drop it had. 

Jack flopped back on the floor, gasping for air like he’d spirited for miles. Gabe dropped onto of him, fingers still caressing one of Jack’s nipples. Together, they caught their breaths, the air thick with sweat and the scent of sex. 

Lazily, Jack reached up, dragging his fingertips along the slope of Gabe’s back. Gabe grunted into Jack’s neck. 

“God, you drive me wild,” Jack murmured into the side of Gabe’s head. 

“You’re just horny,” Gabe grumbled back, still petting Jack’s cum covered tit. 

“For you.” He placed a kiss on Gabe’s temple. “Still haven’t had your dick in my mouth.” 

“You’re still not satisfied?” Gabe groaned and tried to turn away. “You’re a beast.” 

Jack followed after him, grinning. “You let me suck you off, and I’ll let you sit on my face.”

Gabe turned back to him, eyes smoldering, lips quirked into a sly smirk. “Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed more smut. 
> 
> Still shamelessly hungry for comments. Feed me more if you want more. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. 
> 
> Please feed me with comments if you want more smut.


End file.
